Financial institutions often issue cards that provide access to accounts, such as credit cards and debit cards. Such cards are issued to both businesses and consumers. Oftentimes, it is desirable to permit the users to customize such cards to include custom images. For example, a business may wish to place its logo on credit cards issued to individual employees. Likewise, a consumer may wish to place a photo of family members or friends on the consumer's credit card or debit card. Enhanced systems and methods of customizing cards to contain images provided by users of the cards would be desirable.